


The Sun and Moon

by Gayshipsaremyhappyships



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1960s, Abandonment, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - 1970s, Alternate Universe - Vietnam, Battle, Cheating, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Graphic Description, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, Love, M/M, Physical Abuse, Recreational Drug Use, Running Away, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Torture, Underage Drinking, Verbal Abuse, Vietnam War, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:19:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6308671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayshipsaremyhappyships/pseuds/Gayshipsaremyhappyships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~The Sun loved the Moon so much that he died every night so that the moon could breath ~</p><p>Castiel Novak lives with his siblings in Lawrence, Kansas in the year 1969. It is the summer before his senior year and he dreams of being an Airforce pilot. His life was set. He had a plan, he had order, and he had a chance.</p><p>Dean Winchester is new in town. He has recently moved into Lawrence with his brother Sam in hopes of fixing their family. After spending years living with their foster father, they have come to live with John and to make amends. </p><p>When Castiel meets Dean, his life is thrown out of order. His plans become hazy. His order is destroyed and his chance is being held onto by a thread. The too bond over the difficulties they share and begin to kindle a relationship that is doomed to fail and yet, the are determined to make it work. The two are incredibly different. In fact, they are as different as ~the sun and the moon~</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun and Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my new fanfiction. I will post EVERY SUNDAY!!! *if i don't feel free to send me hate mail* I intend to keep my writing on schedule but kudos and comments always help my motivation! Just let me know if you like it!  
> ~The Princess

The sky has always fascinated Castiel. The sun was a beacon, bright and burning. To him, it made the sky seem happy. It was a great yellow mass against a baby blue backdrop, only interrupted by large cotton clouds. When the Sun disappeared behind a grouping of clouds, its rays would shine through the gaps, emitting a heavenly glow. When Castiel was younger, he would fantasize about gliding through the clouds. Of course, the sun could not outway the moon. When the sun would fade and day became night, the sky would lose its yellow glow and be replaced with blue. The stars, though millions of miles away, would shine lights, so bright, that they would illuminate the night. And the moon, the moon would bask the night in a quiet, tranquil light.  
Castiel loved the stars and the clouds and the sun and the moon. At night, he would look through his window at the night sky and remember the story his brother, Michael, would tell him as a child. He would hoist Castiel, all snug in his pyjamas, up into his lap and whisper about the sky. The story would never leave him:

“The Sun loved the moon so much, that he died every night so that she could breath.” 

He was only seven when he first heard the story and he would be lying if he said he didn’t think of it every sunrise and every sunset. Either way, Castiel loved the sky. He loved the Sun and its love for the Moon. He loved the Moon and it’s love for the sun. He loved the stars, and the clouds, and the birds and anything that could fly, really.  
But none more than planes. Oh, how Castiel loved planes. They soared through the sky as if they belonged to it. They traveled where they wished above the world where no one could stop them. And that was his dream… to fly.  
Castiel woke to hues of pink and orange bathing his room in color. The moment he noticed it, he perked up and switched positions so that he could look out his window while he remained glued to his pillow. He looked at the louds that speckled the sky and followed the black silhouettes of birds flying past the rising sun. Castiel remained content with this until the pinks and oranges faded to blue and he could hear feet shuffling in the hall outside his door.  
With a groan, he forced his legs off the bed and pushed himself into a sitting position. With a sign and a drag of his hand through his askewed black hair, he got up and padded over to his desk where he picked up a big red marker and crossed the day out on his calendar. “May 27, 1969,” Castiel droned. He dropped the marker back on the desk and walked past his bed and to the dark wood door that separated his space from the rest of the family. With a sigh, he braced himself and opened it, walking into chaos.  
There was always a catch to being a Novak: You live in a zoo…  
Truly, he had an overabundance of siblings. Before his father had died, he had married and remarried four times and whenever they divorced, the ex would move on, leaving her kids, Castiel’s half-siblings, behind. So, the Novak home became less of a home and more of a petting zoo filled with children and animals that the said children would bring home.  
So every morning they would have a roll call before breakfast to make sure everyone was there. And it would goes as follows: Michael, Lucifer, Uriel, Balthazar, Gabriel, Anael, Castiel, Raphael, Naomi, Hael, Inias, and Samandriel. Yes, all 12 of them. And strangely, it always felt like more. Castiel walked down the extremely long hallway lined with doors bearing the name of its inhabitant and descended the carpeted stairs.  
As he entered the kitchen, he noticed the daily chaos that making breakfast entailed. Michael was at the stove, flipping pancakes in the skillet while Luci fried bacon and was snapped at Hael to hurriedly set the table. Samandriel was plopped down in the center of the floor, refusing to move and demanding a cookie for breakfast while Inias tried to urge him up off the ground. Gabriel and Balthazar were betting on who could balance an egg on their forehead the longest while Naomi rolled her eyes and tripped over Samandriel’s blanket, falling to the floor and spilling a bowl of fruit in the process. Uriel snapped at Gabriel and Balthazar to ‘do something useful’ while Raphael bickered with Michael over why he wasn’t allowed to be in charge of the bacon while Anael just sat on the top of the kitchen island and hummed, ‘meditating’ as she called it.  
“Cassie! Help get some more fruit!” Michael, the eldest, ordered before returning to his conversation with Raphael. Castiel sighed, rolled his eyes, and went to help. When they finished the seemingly impossible task of making breakfast, Castiel and the rest of the Novak clan seated themselves at their dining room table (which was really a small card table and two picnic tables shoved together end to end). Once they were all settled, Michael made a low growling sound and the siblings joined hands. Afterall, it was the christian thing to do. Pray before every meal.  
“Dear Lord, Bless this family and keep us safe. May we be loyal and obedient members of your flock,” Michael began.  
“May we follow the path you have made for us,” Luci added.  
“May we be an example for others-” Uriel beamed.  
“May he lead us to eternal glory,” grinned Raphael.  
“Help us remain a strong, loving family,” Naomi stated, stone faced.  
“May Balthazar stop kicking my feet,” Gabriel snapped at the perpetrator.  
“May Gabriel stop stealing my cassettes!” Balthazar rebuttaled.  
“May I use the bathroom?” Inias raised his hand.  
“May God save me from this chaos,” Hael groaned.  
“Can I go see Creedence Clearwater Revival in concert,” Anael asked.  
“No/Yes!” Michael and Luci responded in unison.  
“I REALLY HAVE TO PEE!”  
“INIAS GO TO THE BATHROOM!” Michael ordered.  
“Jesus christ…” Castiel signed.  
“AMEN!!!!” Samandriel finished. Everyone just look at him in silence and he smiled. “That was a nice prayer.”  
The rest of the siblings laughed. For the next half hour, the siblings passed food around the table and held conversations. Raphael and Uriel debated over Nixon’s political credibility with small inputs from Michael. Luci and Anael talked animatedly about a Creedence Clearwater Revival concert which supposedly taking place this summer. Gabriel and Balthazar were seeing who could catch the most grapes with their mouth in the next five minutes while Hael and Inias listened to Samandriel speak animatedly about The Andy Griffith Show while Naomi rolled her eyes at the child. Castiel just sighed and continued moving his serving of pancakes around his plate. He sat in silence for upwards of twenty minutes before Michael initiated conversation. “Castiel, what are your plans for this summer?”  
Castiel shrugged his shoulders, “ Besides training, I really have no plans.”  
“Aw, Cassie,” Gabriel whimpered. “If you want, you can hang with me and Balthy out at the ol’ burger joint!”  
“Yeah, we’ll help you pick up some chicks,” Balthazar nudged him. “We got a whole list of eligible bachelorettes!”  
“... I’ll pass,” Castiel groaned.  
“Castiel,” Michael announced. “I will be quite busy this summer at the clinic and I may need some help. If you would like, you can have a summer job there.”  
“Thank you, Michael,” Castiel told him. “I will think it over.” Michael nodded and got up from his seat.  
“Well,” Michael began. “Speaking of the clinic, I must head to work. Lucifer, can you drop Samandriel off on his play date and take Hael, Inias, and Naomi to day camp before you go to work?”  
“Sure, Mikey,” Lucifer sighed. “I’ll take care of the kiddies.” Castiel wasn’t sure, but he thought Luci had carried a slightly passive aggressive tone. Michael didn’t seem to notice however; Gabriel and Balthazar glanced at each other for a brief moment before everything shifted back to normal and the siblings all rose and cleaned up. As Castiel was washing the dishes, he felt a small object hit the back of his head. He turned around and noticed Gabriel sitting on the island of the kitchen, kicking his feet and sucking on a lollipop.  
“Isn't it a bit early to be eating sweets, Gabriel,” Castiel mentioned.  
Gabriel rolled his eyes and pulled the lollipop out of his mouth with a soft pop! And smirked at the blue eyed boy. “You know Cassie, you don’t have to do everything Michael says.”  
“Yes, but he is looking out for us. Since father died, he has been our main caretaker,” Castiel pointed out. Gabriel looked at him with patronizing eyes and Castiel huffed. “Fine. I’m done with the dishes and I’m going on a run. Don’t wait up.”  
Castiel strutted out of the kitchen, up the stairs and to his room. After changing into some running shorts and a t-shirt, he slipped on his sneakers and headed outside. After a brief stretching period, Castiel took off down the street, taking as many wide strides as possible to distance himself from the Novak residence.  
Truly, Castiel loved his family, but they bothered him so much on a daily basis.  
Yes, Michael was the main caretaker. In fact, when their father had been alive, he was a struggling writer. With that, not much money flowed through their door. Michael had received a full ride to medical school and later on opened a clinic in Lawrence so that people would not have to drive 10 miles to the nearest city to get medical treatment. The profits he made truly helped the family stay above water. Of course, he wasn’t just a talented doctor. In all reality, he had girls fawning over him from every part of town yet he remains oblivious. He was fairly attractive though. Black hair, blue eyes, and chiseled features. Castiel was quite often compared to his brother in terms of looks with only the slight difference that Castiel wore glasses and had an odd sense of fashion. Not to mention, the girls just didn’t fawn over Castiel like they did with Michael.  
And then came Lucifer. Of course, no one would call him that except Michael because Michael didn’t seem to care how much the second oldest hated his name, he refused to call him anything but. Everyone else called Lucifer Luci or Luke. Luke was what most people referred to him as with only his family having the right to refer to him as Luci. Luci had stepped up when he saw Michael do it. Only a year younger, the two eldest had a strong rivalry. And, while Michael was successful in his field, Lucifer seemed just as powerful. With such high intelligence, Lucifer had received a partial scholarship to law school and had graduated with honors. He worked at a small law firm in town and the job paid decent. However, it was mostly his looks and not his talent, that won clients over. Lucifer was tall (extremely). His short blonde hair was always slicked back and his blue eyes seemed to hypnotize people. Usually, it was near impossible to tell that Michael and Lucifer were infact full siblings, due to their contrasting appearances and personalities.  
Uriel was quite different from the rest of the family. Despite the times, their father had adopted him when his parents had become victims of hate crimes, leading to their death. Uriel was only four at the time and hardly remembered when it happened, but he had escaped the fire unscathed and their father had picked him up from the station when he found out that his dear friend’s son had been orphaned after the attack. It had been made clear after that that no one dare harm Uriel for his race. And the people of Lawrence, Kansas kept their word. Despite Uriel’s differences, he had become a quite successful businessman and kept books and finances on most of the businesses in town, leading to a rather large income. Uriel was a rather tall and sturdy boy with little skin tags dotting his cheeks like freckles. He was quite handsome and rather charismatic when he was not so forward with his opinion.  
At the time of Uriel’s adoption, Balthazar had just been born. Growing up, Balthazar was a little shit (for lack of a better term) and as of now, had no actual job. Yes, he would help his brothers out once in awhile for a small paycheck but would focus on hustling pool anytime he was broke. Despite his tragic unemployment, Balthazar still remained good at two things. Causing trouble and picking up ladies. The latter was due to his tragically good looks which entailed of sandy blonde hair, a decent scruff on his chin and bright blue eyes that were outlined in laugh lines. Along with the fact that he usually left most of the buttons on his shirt undone. He was quite the player and no girl had the heart to turn him down. The former, his inability to stay out of trouble, was caused by his desperate need for attention. He discovered rather early in life that when you had three older brothers that strived to be the best and little siblings that kept popping out of the womb, you had to cause trouble to get noticed. And get noticed he did.  
Balthazar’s first prank was exchanging Gabriel’s baby shampoo with Nair hair removal cream and when the little boy’s hair started to fall out, their mother had rushed him across town and spent several hundred dollars on medical tests before Balthazar came clean. Ever since, Gabriel has been the exact same as Balthazar. To be honest, they were surprised that their mother stayed around to have two more children before leaving (but that’s another story). Gabriel was a force to be reckoned with. He was a short, well built nineteen year old boy with a serious hankering for sweets. He sported golden colored hair and golden eyes. Usually, he hung out around the shadier parts of town. No one considered him a bad kid, but his severe need to pull impractical jokes on people constantly kept him out of the more respectable establishments of the town but that never seemed to bother him. He was just good ol’ Gabriel.  
Anael and Castiel were nearly the same age. Castiel had been conceived nearly a month after Anael had been born. Anael was a self proclaimed human rights activist and a full time flower child. She kept her red hair down, allowing it to pool around her shoulders and it was usually coated in beads and feathers. She would rarely be home as she preferred spending time with her friends in one of their basements, smoking joints and talking about how the war should be over by now. And, as much as the family loved her, Michael would constantly complain about having to pick her up from different towns when she decided to ‘run with the wind’ (whatever that meant) or when she was picked up by the police for being apart of a ‘peaceful’ protest.  
Castiel was the exact opposite. Following the rules was a must for him. If his black hair and blue eyes didn’t make him a copy of Michael, his need for order did. In all honesty, Cas was a mother figure for his younger siblings. Raphael, Naomi, Inias, Hael, and Samandriel were his wards. Michael, Lucifer, and Uriel provided the income for the family but, as Balthazar, Gabriel, and Anael were completely free spirited, it was up to Castiel to care for his siblings and it wasn’t uncommon for Samandriel and Inias to slip up and to refer to him as their ‘daddy’ when they got caught up in the moment. Castiel had a very motherly instinct to protect and provide. That was his main reason why he wished to join the airforce. ‘Provide and protect’.  
Raphael was the second to be adopted. Like Uriel, his family had been the victims of racial hate crimes and was adopted into the family because his birth family felt he would be safer with someone who had much respect within the town. With that, he became the 8th Novak child. His dark eyes seemed much older than his exterior. While his short stature made him look young, though he was, the aura he held made most adults look at him with much respect. Raphael seemed to boss his younger siblings around, and seemed to crave respect and praise. Despite his bossy persona, he looked up to Castiel like all of his younger siblings did.  
Naomi was the odd one out. She was quite serious and seemed to take after Michael and Castiel with her extreme need for order. Unlike Castiel however, Naomi seemed to dislike her environment. Castiel would agree that their home was a rather chaotic one, and nothing ever seemed clean and most of the siblings looked rather untidy most days, but Naomi never seemed to catch on to it. She was always well put together. Her brown bangs were always swept to the side while her hair lay in a tight, low bun. Her big brown eyes always seemed heavy and her mouth was always set in a straight line. Her outfits were always pressed and professional which seemed to reflect her personality as well. She did not truly like being around most of her more chaotic family but respected and looked up to the more responsible ones.  
Hael was quite obsessive. Not in any bad way, but when she had her mind set on something, she had to go through with it. She had giant blue eyes and medium length black hair and damn, if she wanted to do something, she sure as hell would do it. Hael was smart. School was a struggle but boy could she read people. It was usually her who would figure out her siblings’ secrets before anyone else and she had no problem using them as blackmail. She also obsessed over music and you could constantly hear the sounds of the Rolling Stones or Led Zeppelin coming from her room. She was the third youngest of the family and despite that, she was set on being treated as an adult despite her age.  
Inias was a dear. He was sweet and charming. He had sandy hair that was styled to look like Paul mccartney’s and bright blue eyes to match most of his siblings. He was surprisingly quiet and enjoyed sitting and listening. He blindly followed his siblings and overall enjoyed helping with the domestic duties in the house that Castiel took care of.  
Samandriel was the youngest at only five years old. He was a burst of energy and had icy blue eyes that popped against a freckled face and messy brown hair. He tended to act like a child that was still in his terrible two’s and would act as though he could handle anything. He was truly a little brave soldier and Castiel would laugh as he ran around the house playing war with his toy soldiers.  
Yes, this was what Castiel lived with. And as he ran, he kept thinking of all the things he had to do around the house while his younger siblings were off in their own worlds. Castiel wasn’t going to deny being the unofficial mother of the house. It was just how it was. He thought of everything he’d have to do: the laundry, clean the kitchen, make dinner, feed the dog and-  
OW!!! Castiel fell to the concrete, twisting his ankle and slamming his butt against the hard surface. As he rubbed his butt, sucking in a deep breath, he looked up at whatever he had run into and noticed the silhouette of a tall, rather sturdy looking boy.  
“Oh my god, dude! Are you okay,” a gruff voice asked. “Here, let me help you!” The guy reached out his hand and Castiel took it. Without a warning, the large, calloused hand pulled Castiel up so that he was looking straight at him.  
The boy was handsome, no doubt about that. He had cropped hair green eyes that Castiel had only read about. He had laugh lines near his eyes and a face scattered in freckles. Looking closely, he could see the ripple of muscle beneath the boy’s greased stained, white t-shirt. “Name’s Dean,” he said.  
Castiel cleared his throat, “Castiel.”  
The boy smiled. “Nice to meet you Castiel.”


End file.
